The present technology relates to an information processing apparatus and an information processing method, and more particularly, to an information processing apparatus and an information processing method capable of suitably managing a blood-sugar level at low burden.
Hitherto, an apparatus predicting a blood-sugar level of a patient and suggesting the blood-sugar level to the patient has been used, since management of the blood-sugar level is an important factor of health management of diabetes patients (for example, see Japanese Patent No. 3735660).